A different path story number 2
by halfcamel
Summary: In the last story, Tara met Grey-the sister she didn't know she had. In this story Grey decides to move to good ol' Sunnydale.


This is story number two of my W/T series. Enjoy! (again I own none of the characters except Gray and The Strays. Setting is modern day, W/T are together…Tara never died. Tara has learned she has a sister living in Idaho and in the previous story, met her.)

Tara and Willow lay entangled in one another, the room still heavy with the smell of their love making. Willow slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her blonde lover. She had fallen asleep on her breasts. She moaned to herself quietly, fully taking in the comfort of Tara's soft body. It was hard for her to believe that the two had even separated, but GOD wasn't the making up part great. Willow began to feel heat between her legs as she realized that she still "owed" Tara. The rays from the early morning sun were creeping through the blinds in the window and it brought out the golden hues of her girlfriend's hair, this was one of the things Willow loved most about looking at Tara in the morning. The red head smiled to herself as she was trying to decide whether or not she should wake her lover and begin the pay back process or let her wake up after it had started. She decided on the latter. Willow shuffled her body so that she could plant small kisses on Tara's forehead, she then made a trail through cheeks and nose to her lover's mouth. Tara, keeping her eyes closed enjoyed the sweet moment given to her by her girl. The sideway smile that Willow loved crept upon Tara's face as she kissed her lips, Tara parted her mouth so that Willow could gain entry. She got the hint and gently slipped her tongue in to wrestle with its best friend. The two kissed passionately for what seemed like eternity. Any semblance of being tired was being replaced by complete want and need for Willow's touch, Tara "damned" sleep in her head as their make out session became more and more heated.

"Oh..baby, I…I need you." Tara said breaking the kissing session

Willow smiled at her lover devilishly, "ask and you shall receive" she told the hungry blonde that was pulling Willow close enough to be in her skin.

Willow liked feeling Tara tremble with need, she looked into the blonde's eyes and then cupped her right breast and rubbed it making the nipple very hard, she then flicked it with her tongue to see Tara's reaction. "Is this what you want?" Willow asked innocently

"mmm..yeah..please, don't stop Willow, don't stop touching me." Tara whispered, almost begging.

Willow snickered "I don't know, Ms. Maclay, I kind of like it when you beg."

With that Tara squirmed and groaned "pleeaassseee, I'm so wet." Willow in fact could feel Tara's wetness, and it gave her a whole new rush of desire. As willow began to bite Tara's nipple, they heard a knock at the door.

"Fuck…who is it?" Tara yelled, not able to hide her annoyance.

"It's Grey…I can..just wait and call you..or whatever." Grey said through the door. Tara wanted Willow, but her heart leaped as the remembrance of having a sister flooded back to her. She looked at Willow and shrugged. "sorry baby"

"It's okay" Willow said with a smile. "This just means I have more time to think about how good I'm gonna make you feel." She had a gleam in her eyes that made Tara throb

"mmmm…I can't wait" Tara moaned. She then got up and threw her clothes on from the previous night and hurried to the door to see Grey with donuts and coffee smiling like a kid at a candy store.

"I brought breakfast for you guys..and I wanted to see if I could take you back to your car, no sense in getting a cab." Grey looked hopeful that Tara would say yes.

"Oh.." Tara smiled at her sister for being eager to spend time with her. "yeah, come inside" Tara looked behind her to see that Willow was dressed before asking her to come in.

"Hey Grey!" Willow said excitedly as Grey walked in with three large cups of steaming hot coffee and a box of glazed donuts.

"Hey Red, how you feeling?" she asked as if she had known Willow her whole life. Willow liked this about Grey, she made her feel comfortable, much like Tara.

"I feel great." She said as she eyed Tara quickly

Grey noticed the eyeing and chuckled. She sat the food and drinks down on a small round table by the door. "so…I…plan on taking you to your car..but I have a question and I'm kinda nervous about asking it." Grey was looking down and shuffling her feet

"What's that?" Tara asked

"Well, I did some research earlier today, and I've always wanted to live in Cali, I was thinking the San Fran area but, I don't know…Sunnydale seems kinda cool too…" Grey shrugged as she said this "And you know..I've never had REAL family, like blood family anyway, I consider my girls my family, but it seems different now that I have a sister, you know?"

Tara smiled. "I get it, yeah. You are more than welcome to stay with me at my apartment if you want."

"Really? Is that okay with you Willow? It'll only be til I get a job and a place." Grey looked at Willow hopefully

"Oh I think that's great! And Tara and I don't live together right now, so you don't need my permission." Willow said with a big smile that hid some sadness, she was glad that she and Tara were getting along but she did miss sharing a living space with her love.

"This is awesome, I gotta call the girls." Grey said as she bit down into a donut

"So are you planning on coming today? Or.." Tara asked, also biting into a donut

"If that's cool, I figured I'd just follow you guys out there…and well..I kinda packed my van." She said as she blushed

Willow smiled, she was very glad that Tara had a sane family member who wasn't trying to abuse her in some way. "You going to college? Cause UC Sunnydale is a pretty good school. Our friend Dawn goes there, she just started… she could probably show you around and stuff." Willow said happily.

"Yeah, I'm going for behavioral sciences. I was gonna wait this semester out and start again next semester, kinda giving myself a break." Grey looked at Tara who was looking at the clock

"It's ten thirty, we better start getting ready." Tara said to Willow

"Oh, yeah..kinda lost track of time." Willow replied smiling at Tara, the two shared a brief moment.

Grey insisted that she carry Willow and Tara's belongings, they loaded up in her van and drove to the club. When they get there, Grey takes the stuff out and packs it into the trunk of Tara's car.

"Now you're sure this is what you wanna do?" Tara asked Grey

"Oh yeah, I love meeting new people and I love going places, so I don't see why not." Grey replied with a smile.

"Time to hit the dusty trails." Willow said with as good of a country accent as she could draw up.

Tara and Grey both looked at her and smiled the familiar crooked smile. They got back into their vehicles and headed toward Sunnydale. They arrive and pull into the Summer's driveway to drop Willow off. Tara held up one finger outside of the car window, to let Grey know that she would be just a minute, she wanted to talk to Willow.

"Hey, I..thank you for coming with me." Tara said kindly

"Are you kidding me? Thank you for having me."Willow smiles " I had a really good time, and you know..I'm never against Tara lovins'.

Tara smiled at Willow and stroked the red hair she loved so much behind her ear and leaned in for a kiss. "you mean these kind of lovins'?" Tara asked softly in Willow's ear before they kissed.

"mmmmm..oh yes, those kinds." Willow said as she nodded. She didn't want to let Tara go, but she knew Grey was waiting. "I guess I'll go in so you can catch up some more with Grey."

"Ok…I'll see you soon?" Tara asked as Willow was getting out of the car

"Would I ever say no?" Willow replied leaning in the car for one last, quick kiss. Tara watched as Willow walked inside and waved, then she drove off followed by Grey.

Willow saw Buffy and Dawn sitting on the couch, she watched Tara and Grey drive off and sat in the recliner next to them.

"Eventful weekend?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows that clearly expressed her real question.

"You could say that." Willow replied with a smile

Dawn and Buffy both giggled, Willow still managed to cover herself in a slightly red tint when talking about her sex life with Tara.

"I'm glad, you two needed to get that over with." Dawn said with emphasis on the "needed".

"True, but I'm pretty sure it isn't all out of their system yet." Buffy said with a small grin

"Okay, okay..enough about my sex life."Willow chuckled. "Don't you guys wanna know what else happened?"

"You guys found a way around the stupid law and got hitched?" Dawn asked, grin still plastered on her face..knowing that Willow and Tara were working it out made her very happy.

"oh…ummm..no…still you know unmarried."Willow held up her left ring finger. "But…the whole reason we went was because of a phone call Tara got from her dad.

Buffy and Dawn raised their eyebrows in question.

"But I thought we all made it very clear we don't want him around." Buffy said with a certain degree of defense

"Yeah, and he never calls her, so when she heard him on the answering machine, she knew something was up and called him back. He told her that her mom had cheated on him and that she has a sister. So we found her in Idaho." Willow was glad to finally be able to tell her friends the news

" So, Tara has had a sister this whole time?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, and she's gonna be living with Tara until she finds a job. You are gonna love her Dawnie, she's only a little bit older than you and she's in a band and has tattoos and.." she saw Buffy give her a "mommy" look out of the corner of her eye.. "but she is also going to school and wants to bust bad guys for a living." Willow said with a reassuring smile

"Cool, so is she transferring to UC Sunnydale?" Dawn asked, interested in the notion of making a new friend.

"next semester, she's gonna take this one off to get settled in. Willow got up "I'm gonna go take a shower, I was thinking..maybe we should have a movie night tonight? We don't hang out enough anymore, you know..without worrying about big bads and stuff." She was aiming this at Buffy.

"You know what? That sounds great Will, I'll order a pizza?" Buffy replied and patted Dawn's leg "Girl's night in, I'm thinking that's just what I need."

Dawn smiled, "Can I pick out the first movie?"

"NO!" Buffy and Willow both answered in unison.

"Well this is it." Tara said to Grey as she fumbled for her keys to her apartment.

"I like it." Grey replied as she was obviously checking out one of Tara's neighbors

"She's married." Tara said in response

"Just an obstacle." Grey said nudging Tara in the ribs

Tara chuckled and shook her head. She walked inside and Grey followed.

"Wow, this is really nice." Grey said as she admired the furnishings.

"The spare room, er..your room, I mean is over here." Tara said as she opened a door in her hallway.

Grey walked into the room and was very satisfied, it too was decorated in earth tones and had a giant bed.

"You can decorate it however you want, I'm a sucker for earth tones." Tara chuckled

"Oh..no I love it, really…thank you so much Tara." Grey said as she hugged Tara. "Nobody has ever done something this nice for me, I know it's not much, but can I make dinner for us?"

"You cook?" Tara asked, she wanted to show her sister she loved her with no expectations of anything in return, but in the short amount of time that she had known her, she knew Grey was prideful.

"knowing how to cook has gotten me outta some pretty sticky situations." Grey replied with assurance.

"Well, be my guest, but you really don't have to." Tara said with a smile

" I _want_ to. Any preference?" Grey asked

"Surprise me." Tara replied as she showed Grey the kitchen and where everything was.

Tara told Grey she was going to check a few work emails and change her clothes. Grey journeyed through Tara's cabinets and figured out what she wanted to make.

"blackened grouper, red potatoes and salad. You are calling my name." Grey said to herself as she begins to prepare the meal. When everything was seasoned and cooking, she put together a large salad and set it in the center of the dining room table. She then put out the plates and silver ware.

"That smells soo good." She heard Tara exclaim from her bedroom

"thanks, now hopefully it tastes as good as it smells." Grey said in return. She squeezed more lemon over the fish, it would be done soon.

Tara looked at her emails and paused for a moment to think about the time she and Willow had on the trip, she smiled to herself. She reached into her desk and pulled out a picture of Willow that she had taken when they first met. Tara ran her finger slowly over Willow's lips, her moment was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ah..okay..thanks, I'll be out in just a second." Tara took one more look at the picture and put it back, she walked out to a nicely set table. "You didn't have to do all of this Grey, it looks so nice." She watched as Grey brought out the tray with the fish.

"Sit down, I'm serving you." Grey said with a smile. Tara sat, she couldn't believe that Grey or herself for that matter came from a family of abusers. The longer she knew Grey the more she saw the calm, sweet nature of her mother. Grey brought in the potatoes and then scooped salad into both of their bowls. "Oh, I brought this wine from home, it's my favorite..thought maybe you would like to try it." Grey said as she popped the bottle.

"You have really outdone yourself." Tara said as Grey poured the wine

"Don't say that just yet, it might taste like garbage." Grey chuckled as she said this

Grey sat down across from Tara and the two begin to eat

"My god, are you sure you don't wanna go to school to be a chef? I would pay money to eat this." Tara said as she was thoroughly enjoying every bite.

"If I were around food all day, I would be as big as a house…and thanks, I'm glad you like it." Grey replies with a smile.

Tara took a sip of wine and nodded her approval before she gave Grey a little background information on the city she would now call home.

"Okay, so.. you're probably gonna wanna run far away after I tell you this, but it needs to be said… "Tara exclaimed slowly

"I'm sure I can handle it." Grey responded seriously

"Sunnydale…well Sunnydale isn't really normal."

"Shit, what city is?"

"No..I mean…like you know there's good in the world and there's not so good, and sometimes the not so good needs to be defeated."

"Are you gonna go into a righteous Boon Dock Saints story? I'll pretend I didn't hear okay? Just don't kill me." Grey joked

Tara chuckled " No, no Irish ass kicking, okay tomorrow you are gonna meet my friends. Most importantly, you're gonna meet Buffy."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, she's kinda unique. Kinda super in fact."

"Do you have a thing for her or something." Grey asked confused

"What..no no! God no.."Tara's eyes were big. "She's got a unique destiny, so to speak."

"I got it! She's a super hero by night, and a Malibu Barbie during the day?" Grey said playing around

"Well..yeah..actually." Tara shrugged "She slays vampires, demons, gods…the list really goes on."

Grey took this in, then nodded. "cool."

"And actually, we all kinda help her: Me, Wllow, Xander, Anya, Giles, and her sister Dawn."

"That's who I'll be meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're the Scooby gang." Tara said with a chuckle. "Whenever a new big bad comes along, we figure out what it wants and how to fight it."

"Scooby gang huh? Wow and hey, I have the van." Grey replied

"You know for someone who hasn't been living in Sunnydale, you don't really act surprised or anything."

"Well, I told you I did research..plus I've delved in magicks and the occult has always interested me, so..it's kinda exciting."

"Magicks! Our mom was a very talented witch, she taught me everything I know." Tara said proudly

"Really? I mean I've always picked that stuff up pretty quick, so it's from her?"

"Parts of it." Tara and Grey continued talking. Both endured abuse from their families and both were glad to be together.

"Oh my god, that pizza was so good." Dawn exclaimed as she rubbed her belly

"Much needed." Buffy responded "How you holding up over there Will?"

"Can't move." Willow exclaimed miserably

The three were watching Shrek.

"I'm actually glad you picked out the movie, surprisingly." Buffy said looking toward the tv screen. "There's no sappy, syrupy ooey gooey in this one."

"I'm totally over that stuff."

When the movie was over, Dawn got up to go to bed

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, meeting at ten right?" Dawn said with a yawn

"Ten sharp, you know how Giles is about waiting." Buffy replied as she rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah, real scared of the stuffy British man. Night." Dawn said as she hugged Buffy and Willow

"Sooooo…are you and Tara an item again or what?" Buffy asked smiling at Willow

"She didn't ask, we just kinda..you know.."

"Had sex?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows

Willow chuckled "Yeah, but you know..it's not just sex with us..or at least it wasn't to me…Oh God Buffy, what if it was just sex, we had been drinking?"

"No Willow babble." Buffy said as she placed a finger over the red head's mouth "You know Tara loves you, and you know she missed you..I mean you can see it as soon as she sees you." She placed a hand on Willow's lap to reassure her

"I know..I just..thought that she would ask me to be with her again. BUT things are looking up, I wasn't getting any Tara love and now..well I guess I have no reason to complain." Willow smiled

"That's right, now get some sleep, you don't wanna be all groggy tomorrow." Buffy said with a smirk

"Definitely not." Willow replied, then blushed slightly. The thought of being intimate with Tara again was very appealing, especially since she hadn't had a chance to "thank" her for her attention.

"mmmhmmm. Night Will."

"Night Buff." As Willow turned to walk up the stairs, the phone rang

"Hello? Oh hey Tara…I'm good, heard you and Willow had a good trip." She eyed Willow as she said this. Willow blushed and ran upstairs so she could talk to Tara on the phone by her bed. "Yeah, Giles will be here around ten…Of course you can bring your sister, we look forward to meeting her…Oh, Willow's waiting to talk to you, she just went upstairs…goodnight. Okay Will, I'm hanging up now." Buffy said into the receiver knowing that Willow was listening in.

"What..I…just…I.." Willow stuttered

Tara chuckled "It's okay sweetie, how are you?" Buffy would not normally do this, but she stayed on the other line, sometimes she lived through the two lovers, she longed for a love like this. Listening to them gave her hope.

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm good, Grey and I just drank some wine and talked and I figured since tomorrow was a meeting we should probably go to bed and…well I wanted to talk to you."

Willow smiled "I'm glad, cause I wanted to talk to you too." Buffy could feel Willow gushing on the other end of the line. She smiled to herself as she continued to listen.

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Yeah, Buffy ordered a pizza and we watched some movies, it was nice. Did you eat?"

" I did, and oh my god! Grey can cook! She made grouper, potatoes and salad. I guess I owe her pancakes in the morning." Tara said with a chuckle

"Not fair! I love your pancakes."

"Willow, I can almost see you pouting."

"Nu uh, not this gal. No pouting here."

Tara loved when Willow spoke in this sweet, innocent voice. It was actually a turn on.

"That's too bad, cause I was gonna offer to help remove that pout." Tara said in a flirtatious manner. Buffy could feel tension rising between the two over the phone. "Wow." She mouthed to herself

"Oh…really? And just how would you do that?" Willow asked innocently, knowing that Tara liked the innocent act.

Tara licked her lips as she thought of Willow's lips and how they felt on her own. "Well, see I really really like to kiss and if you're pouting it might be kinda hard to do that. I like to taste the person I'm kissing, which means I would need to put my tongue in your mouth, and if you're pouting…I can't do that." Tara laughed slowly and seductively.

"Then what would you do?" Willow asked, her innocence there but failing a bit as her voice shook slightly with want.

" I also really like to use my hands, I like to feel on the person I am kissing. If I were gonna slip my tongue in your mouth, I would want to see what it does to you. I would rub on your breasts and feel how hard your nipples are." Buffy was getting slightly turned on by Tara's sultry voice

"Okay..definitely NOT a lesbian, so what the hell is going on?" Buffy thought to herself

"They're pretty hard." Willow said almost in a whisper as she felt her breasts imagining Tara.

"Hmm…Oh yeah? Tara asked licking her lips. Well you know, I like to put my mouth other places besides just another mouth."

Willow laid down "Hold on, I'm gonna make it easier" She hurried to unbutton her shirt and pull down her skirt and panties. She then unhooked her bra and got back on the phone. "Okay, I'm naked."

"Eager are we?" Tara asked with a smile, she too had removed her clothes

"I just don't wanna pout anymore." Willow said, her innocent voice returning.

"Well, we definitely can't have that."

"No..no we don't want that." Willow said as she rubbed her hands up her stomach to her breasts, she rubbed them gently imagining Tara's hands exploring her body

"I know how good you taste everywhere. Right now I would be sucking on your hard nipples, circling them with my tongue, biting."

"mmmm..Oh god Tara I can feel it." Willow moaned as she gave her left nipple a firm pinch and then rolled it around in her fingers, while balancing the phone to her ear with her right hand

"Tastes so good, so sweet." Tara replied as she slowly moved her hand toward her centre

Buffy wanted to hear more but she hung up the phone to give them privacy. "off to my lonely bed I go." She said to herself with a sigh.

"If I remember correctly, you have another really sweet spot on your body." Tara said in a very drawing voice

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Willow said breathy, she was highly aroused.

"Oh..but you do…it's wet right now. You know I love to play with your pussy." Tara said as she bit her lip and rubbed on her own wet, hard clit.

Willow was losing any breath she had in her lungs. "I love it when you play with my pussy Tara." Saying Tara's name made the blonde salivate with want and need.

"You mean when I flick my tongue over your hard clit? Or how about when I suck it?"

"Both, both of those things" Willow fingered herself, she was so aroused it wasn't gonna take long to get off.

"But you know what I really like to do? Go inside of you, one finger, two, three maybe?"

"Oh god, Tara…that feels so…good" Willow's eyes rolled back into her head as she arched her back and pumped her fingers in and out of herself. She gave into her orgasm, moaning Tara's name loudly. Tara reached hers as well. The two laid in their beds panting and sweating. Willow broke the silence.

"How do you do that? How do you make me feel so good?"

"I love to please you, and you make me feel pretty good yourself."

Willow smiled at Tara's response. It was true, Tara made it very clear that she loved pleasing her. She would soon do the same..in person. The two talked for a while, before giving in to sleep.

Ten o'clock rolled around and Tara and Grey were the last to arrive at the Summer's house. The walked in to the living room where the gang was sitting.

"Everyone, this is Grey. She's gonna be living with me for a while so consider her a Scooby." Tara said with a smile as she placed her hand on Grey's shoulder

"So, you met someone else? And you bring her here? Willow's here!." Anya said as she pointed toward Willow.

"No, no sweetie, this is my sister. We just met, we didn't even know about each other until a couple of nights ago."

"Oh, well then sorry. I'm Anya."She said as she reached out her hand, Grey accepted and returned the shake. Xander stood up behind her.

"I'm Xander" He too shook her hand

"Yes..and I'm Rupert Giles, they all call me Giles so I suppose it's only necessary for you to as well." They shook hands. Buffy extended her arm

"I'm Buffy, welcome to the group." She said with a warm smile

"Thank you." Grey replied as Dawn walked up

"Hey, I'm Dawn…"

"Hey Dawn." The two shared a lingering hand shake, then the group sat down to get started on the meeting.


End file.
